Lunar Kiss
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Semi- AU. There was once a powerful god who created two who controlled the night and day, the Sun and Moon. The people welcomed the Sun's warmth, but sleep under the Moon. The Moon feels sad because of this but what if he meets a human who embraces the soft moon's night? Tadamu and Rimahiko with other pairings thrown in there.


Hello all! My dear readers, this is my first Shugo Chara! story so please bear with me. My writing has improved ten-fold ever since my first story on FF.

If there are any Hetalia fans reading this story, this story is based on another one named "Sun Kissed". They basically follow the same idea for the first two chapters but then I'm making this one drastically different. Just wait and see~!

This is semi-AU. You'll see why.

THERE ARE NO OCs IN THIS STORY. It seems like there are in this chapter, but there aren't.

Pairings in the story: Tadamu, Rimahiko, hints of others

Chapter pairings: None.

Chapter Summary: Introducing some of the characters, including the lonesome God of the Moon and the Tale of the Sun Goddess and Moon God.

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! (Sadly).

* * *

Chapter 1

In the beginning of time, there was this all-powerful god who was the creator of everything. He was a tireless god who created many things, from the stars, the planets, and the Earth. He was endlessly making things, but some of these things needed to be taken care of.

The Sun, who was the star of the day, burned one side of the Earth to a crisp, not having anything being able to grow.

The Moon, who was the star of the night, had no warmth, letting the other half of the Earth freeze to an icicle.

The creation god could not be responsible with taking charge of these two objects so he created a god and a goddess to do it for him.

The Goddess of the Sun was a girl with a fiery temper but her features gave off a shining look. Blond hair flowed down past her shoulders, brushing her thighs. Her golden brown eyes could burn holes into something, but they could be soft and warm. Although short, she had a temper that could burn everything.

The God of the Moon was a boy with a calm demeanor, his features slightly giving off a glow, like how his Moon reflects the Sun's light. His light gold hair shone under the stars, the soft tresses moving in the same direction as the tides. His ruby red eyes could guide those who were lost back to their homes, a beacon in the night.

Both were in charge of raising the Sun or Moon at the proper times of the day, so the Earth would get the right amount of sunlight and moonlight it needed.

How did the people appreciate the Sun Goddess's and Moon God's efforts?

The people would joyously flounce in the Sun, out in its warm rays as they played and laughed. They splashed in the beaches, out in the parks or malls. Many would be seen out in the Sun, workers scurrying into their working buildings or the red carpet performances.

However, during the evening, where the Moon was at its highest, those people that were in the Sun were no longer there. They would retire to their homes to rest throughout the Moon's greatest moments. People avoided the night, for bad things out happen where the light of the Sun wouldn't touch. Those who were out during the evening would have irritated looks on their faces, not the happy faces that the Moon would hear from the Sun.

* * *

The Moon sat up from his bed as the celestial object that he represented called for him. He sighed while gazing at the tapestries and banners that hung from the walls around his room. They were draped in various blue hues, grays and black color palettes. The yellow, white, and red stars shone against all the banners, casting a dim, multicolored glow on the walls.

The glowing stars were just a new addition in this more modern temple. The god of creation, who he called his uncle, wanted to leave from the old-fashioned, marble columned and alter filled ancient temple to something more modern. He ended up making the temple (which seriously looked more like a giant summer-house than a temple) into something that was part modern, part futuristic.

On the drawer next to him, an egg twitched slightly. The egg was no normal egg, for it was a bit big for an average egg. It was baby blue with a small yellow crown imprinted on it. Two yellow swirls were printed next to the crown. The egg twitched once more before the shell cracked and the two halves split apart.

Inside was a small person with a head too big for his body, small arms, and small legs. He wore a long fluffy red cape with white borders. He was wearing something akin to that of a medieval king, a blue outfit complete with puffy pants. His hair was lilac colored and his big eyes were cyan blue.

The person was one of the minor gods that the god of creation made, which he called Spirits. The Spirits were gods and goddesses that humans did not know, the deities of a human's characteristics. They were personification of the feelings themselves, however confusing it was.

The lilac haired Spirit was the Spirit of Ambition, the one who represented those who held a desire for something greater.

The Moon smiled as Ambition stretched out his limbs. The little Spirit was entrusted to him, which the Moon accepted gladly.

"Good morning, Ambition," he greeted the spirit nicely.

Ambition nodded his head in acknowledgment, choosing not to talk. Ambition simply floated up and out of the room, knowing his way to the Moon's destination.

The Moon climbed of his bed and strode to his large closet. There were no extremely long robes in there, not like there used to be. Now there were a multitude of different clothes there, all the colors from the blue and black color palettes. The god picked out a white vest (which he buttoned up) and light blue jean shorts that stopped above his knees. He didn't bother taking a shirt, since no one would see him except for the gods and goddesses that lived in the temple. None of his clothes looked godly to a human. Humans would imagine them in giant sleeved robes that trailed across the ground.

The Moon walked out of his large room in a long corridor. It was a long corridor with white wallpaper. There were imprints of the celestial Sun and Moon with various designs on it. A large part of the walls were covered by clear glass windows, giving the Moon a view of the sky that he and his sister ruled. The Moon exited his dimly lit hallway into one that was brighter than before, but not bright enough to have his energy drained. It was the corridor where the Sun and Moon could be in without feeling drained. If the Moon were to step out in the sunlight, he would feel weak since he wouldn't be in the darkness like he was used to. Same was the same for the Sun, but if she stepped out during the evening. He walked to the last door of the corridor, a large sliding glass door and opened it carefully.

It was a balcony made of mahogany wood. The rails were also made of wood, carved with so many intricate designs. There was already someone there, the girl who the Moon knew all too well. The girl turned to him and offered him a small smile. Ambition floated there along with another spirit, the Spirit of Laughter.

She wore an orange and white polka-dotted clown outfit with a jester's hat with the same design on her head. The spirit had blond hair and amber eyes. Laughter giggled when she saw the Moon. Her caretaker, the Sun turned to him.

"Luna, you're finally here," she said, her voice light and melodic.

Luna chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one gloved hand. He was rather uncomfortable with the name Luna. After all, it was a girl's name. His partner didn't seem to mind being called Sol though, even if it was a boy's name.

"I'm sorry, Sol. I overslept again," he offered as he walked next to the short and petite girl, his voice even more melodic than his partner's.

Sol shook her head in understanding.

"There's no need for apologizing," the girl said curtly, "Come, we have a job to do."

Luna simply nodded and the two turned to the sky that was spread out for them. Sol held out her hands up and moved in a down motion as she muttered something in a language only the gods and goddesses understood. The star started to fall and Luna took that as his cue to raise the star of the night. He held his hand out and did a rising motion with them. As the celestial Sun set, the celestial Moon rose and the sky began to dim.

Sol and Luna watched the Sun fall and the Moon rise, keeping their hands in the same positions as their corresponding celestial bodies. After a few minutes, Sol yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Well, it's time for me to sleep. Good night, Luna," she bid before walking off the balcony, a hand presses against her enlarged mouth, Laughter following her.

"Good night, Sol," Luna responded before turning to watch the sky dim.

He saw the people of the land scurry into their houses. Some disappeared into alley ways while others jumped into cars to go home. Lights started to flash on before his eyes and his few was soon engulfed with shining bright light. Luna grimaced but sighed. He couldn't do anything about the artificial lights that the humans created.

_"_Why couldn't they embrace the night like they used to?" Luna asked himself before propping his elbows on the railings.

"There's no use complaining, Luna," Ambition said gruffly, "They _are _humans after all."

Luna glanced at the spirit before sighing to himself once again. This is how his nights always went. No one would come out at night. That's how it's always been.

* * *

So, how the first chapter? I hope it managed to pull you guys in. Can you guess who Sol, Luna, Ambition, and Laughter are? It's really obvious. I really hope I did the descriptions correctly.

Next Chapter: Hinamori Amu is introduced, watching the Moon during the night. Meanwhile, Luna decides to take a stroll on Earth.


End file.
